House of Anubis Kickin it Style
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Kim Crawford just moved to England to start boarding school. She is staying at anubis house, which is full of secrets and mysteries that will soon be discovered, with the help of her fellow house mates...


HOA KICKINIT STYLE

Chapter 1.

Kim's POV.

My name is Kim Crawford. I am 14 years old. I'm from America, but i just arrived in England. You see, I got this scholarship to a boarding school here in England. I'm so excited. But I'm getting a little homesick. I home my gram will be okay. Right now I'm waiting for my taxi to bring me to my school.

I saw a cab pull up. Then a old man stepped out.

"Kim Crawford." He asked.

"Yeah that's me" I said.

"Your American aren't you" he asked.

"Yeah how did you know? Was it the accent" I asked.

"No, the big American flag sticker on your suitcase" he said.

"Oh well yeah, that's a little obvious. Not the best way to blend in" I said pulling it off.

The taxi driver opened the door I shrugged and got in.

While we were driving I was so excited, I couldn't wait to get there!

"I'm so excited, I can't believe I'm going to boarding school, I feel like Harry potter" I said.

He laughed and my phone beeped.

"Is that your parents checking up on you?" He asked.

"No, it's my gram, it think she already misses me. She brought me up, I've never ally been away from home before" I told him.

"Are you gettin cold feet? You want me to turn this can around" he asked.

"No way I'm finally here, I'm off to my school, I'm totally psyched...naturally" I said.

" I mean I guess I am a little scared, the last time I felt like this I threw up on my first grade teacher" I said.

"No that might just be my driving" he said.

"Okay, Kim. We are here" he said.

"Wow" I gaped. This school was huge! It looked like a castle!

"It's a big place, do you know where you need to be" he asked.

"It says I'm in the house of Anubis" I said looking at my papers.

We parked and got out of the cab.

I looked up at the school.

"Wow, welcome to Hogwarts" I mumbled.

I then saw my can driver walking with my luggage.

" hey wait up" I said running after Him.

As I was running I ran 3 teenagers. 2 girls and 1 guy.

"Hey watch where your going" one of the girls said.

"I'm so so sorry!" I said. And then ran after my can driver. Who was infront of the house of Anubis.

I pulled out a 25 dollar bill and handed it to him.

"Thanks you" I said.

"Bye" he said walking away.

I turned around and saw what was going to be my new home for the next 4 years or so.

It was an old house, but it was really interesting. It held this mysterious vibe. I love mysteries. I smirked and walked to the door. I was about to knock, but the door seemed to open on its own. Okay that was kinda creepy, but whatever.

"Hello" I said walking in.

AT THE SCHOOL NOONES POV PS KIM ISN'T IN THIS LITTLE PART.

Donna, Patricia and jack walked into the halls of their school.

"Donna look what I have!" Patricia said holding up a DVD with the first 3 twilight movies.

"Oh BFF twilight marathon tonight" Donna said

"Your on" Patricia said.

With that they walked to class.

"So I have the perfect plan to make grace notice me" Jerry said,talking to his friend Eddie.

"Shake hands" Jerry said. Eddie looked at him weirdly then he shook Jerry's hand. Well not really his hand. He was holding a plastic hand so that when Eddie went to shake It, he pulled it off.

Eddie chuckled. "Subtle" and walked away

"Why would anybody wanna be subtle...EDDIE" Jerry called

BACK AT THE HOUSE OF ANUBIS

KIM'S POV.

I walked in and looked around. This place was was old. All of the sudden the door closed. I turned around to see who did it, but no one was there. Wow weird

When I turned back around, there was a old man standing there. He was creepy with a Capitol C.

"Isn't the bell working" he asked.

"No, I mean I don't know,the door was open so I just..." I started.

"So you could just walk right in." He said.

"That's kinda how we deal with doors in America." I said.

"Hi, I'm Kim Crawford" I said.

"Your late, 2 weeks late" he said.

"I know, I sorry, we diddnt find out about the scholar ship until-" I got cut off agian.

" I don't care for the reason" he said.

Just then a lady came down the stairs.

"Victor, I hope your giving our new student a warm sweetie, I'm Trudy your house mother" She said. So that was his name, victor .

"Welcome to Anubis House. It's only slightly spooky." Trudy said.

BACK AT SCHOOL...NOONES POV.

"So this afternoon we are going to have a practice exam as promised." Mrs. Smith said.

The class groaned.

"But daddy you have to extend my credit limit" grace said talking to her dad on the phone.

"Phone off, grace" mrs. Smith said.

"But I've seen a pair off really important shoes dad I have to go I'm I'm school" grace told her father over the phone.

Just then Brett, graces boyfriend walked in.

"Brett your back" grace said.

"Sorry I'm late mrs. Smith" Brett said.

"Just sit down, it wouldn't hurt you to change first" mrs. Smith said

Brett did as he was told and sat down.

"Could he be any hotter" grace whispered to mika, her friend.

BACK AT ANUBIS HOUSE, KIM'S POV.

"The Anubis house was established in 1890, even though it wasn't named Anubis until 1922." Victor said.

"Oh she doesn't care about all that stuff, she's a teenager, she only cares about hormones, and vampires of course" Trudy said.

"Now this is the living room," Trudy said guiding me into another room

"Everything's so old and beautiful this house must have a Ton of stories" I said. .

"This is where I serve breakfast and evening meals" Trudy said pointing to the kitchen.

I looked around and saw a painting on the wall. It was of a couple. You could tell it was old by the clothes they were wearing. I wonder who they are.

"Mr and mrs. Frobisher smythe original owners. They died... A very tragic accident " victor said. This guy was scary.

"Haha alright shall I show you where you sleep." Trudy asked.

"Is it ready" victor asked.

"Oh yes, they cleared it" Trudy said.

"Very we'll, follow me please miss Crawford," victor said.

I followed him but as I was walking out of the room I noticed a picture on the wall.

"Who's this" I asked

"Those are the other students that live here on the far right that's..." Trudy started.

"When your ready miss Crawford" he said, taking down the picture... Okay that was weird.

"You are lucky to be in is house, it's the nicest one. Despite mr. Creepy" she whispered.

"Boys rooms are downstairs, girls rooms are up stairs. We don't want anyone wandering around after 9, and lights go out by 10" he said.

"This is my room, which is Strictly off limits." Victor said.

We walked through another door which led to a hall way with all the girls rooms in it. And there was another door at the end of the hallway.

"What up there" I asked.

"Oh, that's the attic" Trudy said.

"Going up into the attic or down into the cellar is strictly forbidden is that understood" victor asked.

"Crystal clear" I said.

"This is your room in here" victor said.

BACK AT SCHOOOL NOONES POV.

"Alright, you have exactly 1 hour, you may begin" mrs. Smith said.

Jerry, being the prankster her was, brought red liquid so he wouldn't have to take the test.

How would red liquid make him not take the test you may ask...

He took some of the red stuff and put it under his nose.

"Mrs. S." Jerry said.

"Yes Jerry" she asked.

"Nose bleed, it's a gusher" he said.

"Infirmary quickly" said.

He got up and began to run out of the class he held up his hand for the class to see it was fake while mrs. Smith looked away and they all laughed. As he was leaving he ran into the principal mr. Sweet. "More haste less speed" mr sweet said. Jerry nodded and left.

"Sorry to interrupt, Donna, there's someone to see you in my office" mr. Sweet said.

Donna nodded and got up.

She followed mr. Sweet outside. There was a car out there. She diddnt k ow who was in it, but mr. Sweet told her to go. She nodded and got in. The car drove away.

BACK AT ANUBIS KIM'S POV.

I looked around at what was going to be my new room.i spotted a picture on the wall of 2 girls.

"Who's that" I asked.

"That's Donna and Patricia" Trudy said.

"Donna has left" victor said, taking the photo off the wall, tossing it into the trash.

"Rather suddenly if I may say so" Trudy said.

"You may not" victor said. And went back to his office.

IN VICTORS OFFICE NOONES POV.

"Is it done" victor asked through the phone.

"Good her friends won't be a problem" he said and then hung up.

"We shall make sure of that wont we Corbiair." Victor said Petting his stuffed raven bird.

OKAY SO THIS IS GOING ALONG WITH THE HOA PLOT LINE AND FOR ALL OF YOU SAYING IM COPYING HOA, IT'S JUST HOA KICKINIT STYLE. SO YEAH, THERE WILL BE SOME TWISTS AND TURNS THAT WEREN'T IN THE EPISODES THOUGH ;)


End file.
